


That Moment When You Miss Your Stop

by Arisprite



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [21]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bus-related Adventures, Cute, Fluff, Getting Lost, M/M, Prompt Fic, Restaurant Au? in this economy?, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Kimihiro and Shizuka have missed their bus stop. That's it, that's the story.Thank you tousername_goes_herefor the prompt, and for being my writing buddy!
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	That Moment When You Miss Your Stop

“What do you mean we missed our stop?” Kimihiro nearly screeched. The people around them on the bus winced, and Kimihiro lowered his voice, but he was no less alight with panic. Shizuka, the dumbass, was yawning and looking at it phone as he pulled up the maps to see where they were, but Kimihiro’s head was reeling, as he’d been almost asleep before Shizuka made his statement. “How long ago?”

“Uhmm… five stops ago.”

“Oh my god!” Kimihiro said, volume shooting up again. 

It was late. It was a weekend, and they’d gone out to the city to meet Himawari and Kevin for a show, dinner, and then drinks. It was a highly uncharacteristic plan for them, so Kimihiro insisted on public transport, not wanting to think about driving after all that. Neither of them were 100% sober (though Kimihiro still wasn’t a huge fan of drinking, and only had like one and a half) and they had both been sleepy by the time they boarded the bus that would take them almost the whole way to their house. 

However, they were now  _ past _ their house, by quite a lot! 

“We need to get off!” Kimihiro said, pulling at Shizuka’s sleeve. Shizuka tugged on the stop request cord, and followed Kimihiro as he walked himself up to the front, holding onto the handrails and backs of the seats. 

“Excuse me,” Kimihiro said to the bus driver, a black woman wearing an orange vest and a tired smile. “How long until the next stop?” 

She glanced over at them, before looking back at the road. 

“Next stop is Pine Boulevard. We just hit a stretch of highway, so it’ll be ten minutes from here.”

Kimihiro felt a rush of panic thought his chest. 

“But- but-” 

“Thanks,” Shizuka said, over his stammering, and tugged on his wrist. Shizuka pulled them over to the sideways seats, where Kimihiro sat down, imagining how very long it would take to get home now, and quietly freaking out.

“Don’t freak out,” Shizuka said, reading his thoughts, the way he did. 

Kimihiro turned to Shizuka, eyes wide. 

“It’s so late! You’re drunk, and we’re so far out of town, and how are we gonna get home?” 

“I’m not drunk,” Shizuka said, sounding a little affronted, which, fair, he’d only had two or three, and it had been a while now. “We’ll get off the bus, and just call a ride. It’s going to be fine.” 

“Hhughhh,” Kimihiro managed. “But we didn’t budget for that…” 

Shizuka chuckled, and Kimihiro’s tension eased. It was alright, they were together, and they’d still get home late, but they could sleep in in the morning. Still, Kimihiro ducked forward, and pressed his forehead against Shizuka’s shoulder. 

“Ughh… this is your fault, you know.” 

“Uh huh,” Shizuka said. “I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” 

Kimihiro snapped his head up. “Not cereal. I know you’re capable of making at least some breakfast things.” 

Shizuka thought for a moment, putting his arm around Kimihiro’s shoulders. Kimihiro glanced around and saw that the only person on the bus was in the far back, and definitely had their eyes closed, so he relaxed into it. 

“Toad in the holes,” Shizuka decided. Kimihiro hummed. 

“Alright. But I’m making a potato veggie scramble to the side. You need more vegetables.” 

Shizuka huffed, and Kimihiro relaxed even further, tipping his head down to Shizuka’s shoulder again. A few minutes later, the bus slowed, and they got off. 


End file.
